


Adjustment Period

by Scifiroots



Category: The Dead Zone
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another instance of an important friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment Period

Johnny leaned over his cup of coffee, letting the steam warm his face; even after fifteen minutes inside he continued to feel chill. 

“You don’t usually come ‘round,” Bruce said. He entered from the kitchen holding a cup of tea. After nudging Johnny to scoot over a bit, Bruce sat down on the couch. “I love to see you, man, but I’m thinking this isn’t much of a social visit.”

With an apologetic smile, Johnny brought the cup to his lips. The hot coffee nearly burned his tongue, but he needed the heat the drink provided. He started feeling his body again, driving away numbness that had descended on him earlier while alone in the mansion after waking from a nightmare.

“Just... needed to see someone, I guess,” the blonde admitted quietly. He took to staring into the brown depths of his coffee in between sips, at the moment not wanting to face his friend directly. “Maybe I’m getting a little stir-crazy.”

Bruce hummed his acceptance. At the corner of his vision, Johnny saw Bruce’s dreadlocks swing forward as the man shifted to lean his elbows on his knees. “Y’know, John, we are social creatures. Locking up from the world isn’t the way to go.”

“Yeah,” he acknowledged with a grimace; “but the outside world and I don’t get along so well.”

“Made it over here, didn’t you?” Bruce smirked. “You’ve driven around, visited some people, go to a few appointments... Well, you’ve done it before, just been slacking off on that lately, huh?” He leaned closer to his friend so that their shoulders touched. Bruce’s solid warmth lent a sense of strength and calm. Johnny drifted closer without conscious thought, momentarily surprised when he felt dreadlocks against his cheek.

Bruce continued, “You’ll find a balance. We’ll get you there.”

\--- --- --- 


End file.
